The story from along time ago
by sarquasna the great
Summary: I updated finally, Kashi shows her true potential (sort of)
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for the rights to Sarquasna and the Saiygic spirits.  
  
A/N This story is about my character Sarquasna who happens to be in a lot of my stories. The point of this is just to give a little backround info on her. Oh, by the way, I don't have spell check so SHUT UP! :D HEHEHE, NO OFFENCE.  
  
In the Universe, there are many powerful species, some more ruthless than others. However, there are some who rise above the others. Saya-jins. Cruel blackhearted people with a lust for death. For the most part, these people had no love in them, and mated only to keep their race from dying out. But ever now and then, a black sheep would come- a saya- jin who could love. But even they were warriors, killing for fun and profit (:P). It seemed that this species would always remain proud and evil.  
  
Freiza, just the name struck fear to the bravest man, is another strong warrior. Freiza, King Cold, and Coola, the last of their kind, but the most powerful creatures in all of the Universe. They killed, ruled, and destroyed, especially Freiza! He owned his own back - alley planetary trade. Warriors from all over the galaxy would work for him, destroying civillizations, then selling the planet to the highest bidder. The saya-jins were goody-goodies compared to this he/she. Freiza is also rumoured to be gay (A/N Ok, ok, I know it doesn't tie in but I couldn't resist!).  
  
The last of the powerful species were not just strong fighters, but were wicked magicians, and had devistating pysic abillities. Unlike the others mentioned early, these people were actually very peaceful and masters of the arts, especially music. Sadly, the species was nearly wiped out were their sun exploded. It was nearly the end for the Renicians (ree-nee-she-ans). Some did survive, living unhappy lives working for Freiza, others found refuge on the planet Earth, living in forests and being mistaken for Elves.  
  
Our story begins on the ship of Freiza, not too long after the Renicians' sun had exploded. Kashi just arrived.  
  
"Ahhhh, you must be Kashi! Follow me." The green skinned alien motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"Um, who are you?" Kashi asked  
  
"I'm known as Zarbon. Why?"  
  
"It's just that on my old planet-" Kashi looked at her feet, "before it blew up of course, we used to greet each other with our names."  
  
" Oh, well this shit happens. You'll just have to live with it."  
  
Jackass! She thought. Since she left her planet, nothing good had happened. She had been seperated from her family, friends, and home. The journey here hadn't exactly been a fun one. Now this jerkoff was being a total..... mean person! If it wasn't against her culture, she'd show him a little shit that can happen to guys who piss her off! She felt a fire burn inside her as the hairs on her fox tail stood on end.  
  
That's odd, Zarbon thought to himself. I could have sworn that her eyes just turned red. " We're here. This is where Freiza lives." A stab of fear shot through Kashi.  
  
"Bring her in" A high pitched voice comanded.  
  
This is FREIZA!? All powerful warrior? Kashi started to laugh, which she quickly disguised as coughing. "Uh dusty in here, hehe, ahem." Zarbon, shaking his head left.  
  
"What brings you here? I'm a very busy person, and I don't have the time to waste with, useless, appointments."  
  
"Yes," Kashi bowed, "well as you may know, my planet was recently blown up-" Kashi began.  
  
"You BETTER NOT be complaining to me missy. I do what I want, stand up to my and die!"  
  
"Uh, my planet was blown up by an exploding star, you had nothing to do with it. Any how I am one of the survivors, and now I have no where to live or work. I was hoping that I could possibly, I don't know..."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"Um, live-and-work-here-on-this-ship-with-you-and-your-crew" Kashi said this all very fast. Freiza gave her a once over, first looking at her white, almost thigh-high boots, to her Renician robe of power (looks like Card Captor Sakura's first costume, only all midnight blue ) to her golden cape, long firery red hair, and golden jester like hat, which had only two points that hung down to nearly her feet.  
  
"Don't make me laugh! You? What can you do?"  
  
Kashi was shocked and appalled. "THIS!" She pointed to a Freiza's chair "SHACKOOM-ADOOM!" Lightening came out of her hands, causing Freiza to jump off it in shock. NOONE had ever been this bold towards him, not even the Saya-jins. The chair began to melt, until it was a puddle on the floor. This puddle then began to change shape, growing, until it was the shape and size of the dragons found on Kashi's old home.  
  
"Grrrrr, I do not appreciate my throan being turned into a statue!"  
  
Kashi gulped. She knew she'd pay dearly for losing her temper.  
  
"But that was impressive. Your name would be...  
  
"Kashi"  
  
"Ahhh, Kashi, you may help me with my little, business. Heh, if your a stronger than you look you might even work by my side someday. Zarbon! Bring Kashi and her lugadge to an empty room. Kashi, you'll start work on Wednesday, I'll have someone come by and explain to you what your job is. Now get out of my sight!"  
  
"Come on, time to follow old Zarbon again." Zarbon said with a touch of sarcasm. He led her throught the many halls, looking for vacant rooms. After about an hour he found one. "Here you can live in this room. It's actually pretty big." He unlocked the door with a card around his neck. "I'll give you one of these tomarrow. Anyhow, this is the Saya-jin part of the ship, so you might want to be carefull when you walk around at night."  
  
"Ummm......." O_O  
  
"The bathroom is on your left, bedroom's on the right, sitting room's in the middle. You'll have to get your lugadge later, if you dare." He said with a smirk. Kashi just shrugged.  
  
"Well, um thanks. I think I can handle myself from here."  
  
"Alright, knock yourself out. The saya-jins can probably help you with that." He left chuckling to himself and congradulating himself on a fabulous pun.  
  
Well, this is the first day of the rest of my life. Kashi sighed and teleported her lugadge to her room. Yay! 


	2. Kashi's Trainer

Disclaimer. Don't own, don't sue.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Beep, beep, beep...  
  
"shutup!"  
  
Beep beep beep....  
  
"I said SHUTUP!"  
  
Beep, beep beep.  
  
"Dammit, that's it!"  
  
In an explosion of fire, glass, and metal, Kashi's alarm clock blew up. After a short sigh, Kashi rolled out of bed, and got dressed.  
  
It was the second day on Freiza's ship, and all ready Kashi was wishing she was floating dead in deep space. Because of all the excersises Zarbon made her do, every muscle in her body was throbbing, every hair on her head was missplaced, and not one person that she had met on the ship was likable enough for her to try to befriend. On top of that, she was scarred shitless of the saijins, thanks to Zarbon.  
  
"Wake up princess!" A largely-built man yelled through her door.  
  
"Hold on Bardock!" Pulling her armor over her head, Kashi dashed to the door. With a push of a button, Bardock let himself in, dodging a stagaring Kashi who was headed for him. "I could have been changing you know!"  
  
"That's nice, time to train."  
  
"What!!?"  
  
"You heard me, you have to be trained to fight." Kashi gulped. "Now follow me." Bardock lead her to a large room. In the center was a strange looking machine.  
  
"Have you ever fought before?" Asked Bardock.  
  
"Um, yes?" Kashi replied.  
  
"Have you ever been trained before?  
  
********* Flashback **********  
  
"Mommy, I don't wanna go to martial arts class!"  
  
"Come on Kashi, you have to"  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Arrrgggg, fine you win. I'll train you."  
  
"What?" The shocked chibi Kashi stopped crying ammediately.  
  
"See my hand, it's all clenched. Do that."  
  
"Okay! *does it*  
  
"Now thrust it forward."  
  
"K!" *thrusts it foreward*  
  
"horray Kashi! Now lets go get some ice cream!"  
  
********** End of Flashback ***********  
  
"Um, yes." Kashi replied.  
  
"Good" Bardock said. "Now try and punch me.  
  
O_O  
  
  
  
What'ss gonna happen? Will Kashi get the living daylights beaten out of her? I haven't decided yet. Please, please, please R&R! 


	3. Flashbacks, kicks, and spells

Disclaimer: I own it... (wink, wink)  
  
Okay, kashi gets into some tight positions! Alright.  
  
Chapter # 3  
  
"uh, oh." Was the first thought that crossed Kashi's mind as the saiyins' thick fist connected with her jaw, shattering it. OWwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! she screamed mentally. Physically, she only showed anger. Okay kashi, she thought. Time to use your trade mark attack. "Immitation!" she screamed as her body began to glow and quiver.  
  
******Flashback*******  
  
Five dark shapes circled around a huddled figure on the ground. They were snickering to themselves.  
  
"Oh queen of magic" one of the shawdows cried sarcasticly. "I am your humble servant!" He said pretending to bow, then kicking the hunched girl in the ribs.  
  
"Leave....me ....... alone......" she gasped.  
  
"Awww, did that hurt?" Another one of the evil figures asked. "This is gonna hurt a lot more."  
  
All of the dark figures backed up. Everything suddenly went quiet. A red light appeared at their hands.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE KASHI!!!!" They all started laughing maniacly (except Kashi of course.)Kashi closed her eyes as she awaited death. Suddenly, a man jumped infront of her, muttered some words, and deflected all the beams, killing the vile creatures. Kashi opened her eyes to see all the creatures dead, and a man just standing there. He looked at her, smilled, then outstretched his hand to help her up. How did you do that? She asked.  
  
***********End of Flashback***************  
  
Bardock was shocked. Somehow the woman, Kashi, was able to change here shape. Her shape changed into an exact likeness of Bardock! She brought her fist back, as he had done earlier, and socked him hard in the jaw. Then she turned back to normal. Bardock fell to the ground, mouth still open with shock. Using the opertunity to strike, Kashi did a roundabout kick to his head, knocking him back a few feet. This isn't so hard! She thought. Suddenly Bardock weas in front of her punching and kicking her all over. Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! Kashi heard screaming in her head. everything started to fade. Somewhere, deep in her gut, something froze. She could have sworn that she heard someone, a female, shriek her name before everything went dark.  
  
  
  
Kashi started to open her eyes. everything ached. Where am I? She thought Her eyes were blurred so she blinked a few times. Still, her surroundings were blurred. Then it struck her, she was under water. But I'm breathing.... She heard some muffled talking outside.  
  
"Bardock, IT WAS HER FIRST DAY!!!!! Why were you so hard on her?"  
  
"I already told you tamotto, I thought she could handle it........... don't give me that look! I'm serious!"  
  
"Uh huh, well, you better pray that she doesn't die!"  
  
"She won't, although her heart rates aren't very strong." Kashi looked down and sweatdropped. Someone had put the heart monitor wires on the wrong side of her chest. Ignorant apes! Time to get out of here! First looking to see if any one was looking, Kashi quietly chanted an incantation that cloaked her. She slid through the glass, and tip toed out of the room.  
  
Jeese it's drafty here, AHHHHHHHH! Kashi noticed that she was barely wearing anything. Chanting another incantation, she suddenly appeared fully clothed, in the same outfit she was wearing when she met Freiza.  
  
"Now, where am I? " Kashi walked around until she found one of those, "you are here" maps. About three hours later, Kashi finally reached her quarters. That ship is a lot bigger than it looks! She was about to head in her room when she heard two female saiyins talking about her.  
  
"Yes, that new girl?" One of them said. " She got the stuffing beaten out of her, on her second day! Now Bardock and Tamotto are headed for Freiza. apparently, she's dead." I'm so not dead. I'm right here! Oh wait.... my cloaking spell is still active! It won't be for long though.  
  
"What's gonna happen to Tamotto and Bardock?" The second female asked.  
  
"It's allmost certain tht Freiza's gonna dispose of them. He really likes that new girl for some reason."  
  
"Oh, what a shame! That Tamotto is such a cutey!" The second, more ditzy saiyin stated. Kashi didn't hear her though. All she could think about was how Bardock was gonna die, and it was all her fault. "I've got to save him!" She whispered to herself as she ran off.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Whoah, cliffy! R&R! 


	4. The magic of the cards

Disclaimer: This one time, I dreamt that I owned DBZ... but it was just a dream.  
  
The Next Chapter  
  
Kashi could feel a sharp pain in her side as she continued running. She never really thought about how big the ship really was. As she turned the corner, she saw a poster on the wall, a map. Looking at, she realised that for the last twenty minutes, she had been running as hard as she could in the direction that she thought Freiza's office was in. However, Freiza's office was in the other direction.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kashi screamed, before realising that everyone was looking at her. "Heh heh, hi!"  
  
She decided to continue running, in the right direction this time. When she reached her room, she had a briilant thought. Racing inside, she lifted up her mattress and grabbed the thin package underneath. Opening the package, she took out three cards and a stone. The first card was long, with a gold trim and blue interior. In the very middle it had a picture of a hooded figure with a long staff. Under the picture read "Spells of the nariha" The second card was slightly smaller, more square. This card had a white interior with a black trim. It had a picture of a tree with many strange animals around it, with the word "eliments" underneath. The last card was an oval. It was a shinny red card that seemed 3-d almost, the picture rised a few millimeters off card when touched. The picture was of a fox with long, peculiar ears. The caption for the picture was "enhansors". Kashi grabbed this card and placed the clear stone upon it. The stone began to glow, then turned red. She tossed it into the air, causing it to change. Two thin beams of light seemed to be pulled out of the stone. In only a few seconds, the energy beams twisted around each other and turned into white gold.  
  
Kashi caught the white gold staff before it hit the ground. She firmly said, "speed!" The material on her boots suddenly turned silver. She felt emencly powerful. Bending her knees, she powered up, then with a flash she was off, travelling faster then mach 6. Within only a minute, she reached Freiza's office.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late!" She said to herself. Surprising enough, Freiza was still yelling at Bardock and Tamotto.  
  
"....I don't care who you kill, as long as it's not the person you're TRAINING!!! Is this a sign that you're afrais that she was more powerful then you, Bardock?"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"That's sire to YOU, and Tamotto, explain how you lost your patient."  
  
" I already told you, she died! We got rid of her through the disposal unit!" Kashi had heard enough. She cerainly was not dead, and wanted no one to think so.  
  
"I am not dead, thank you very much!" Kashi stated, dashing into the room. Everyone present was surprised to see her come in so quickly ( Kashi forgot that she was still under a spell).  
  
Freiza looked very annoyed. "I thought you said she died?!" He (or she) asked Tamotto, temper rising. " I do not appreciate you lying to me!"  
  
"Uh, w-well, heh, you see um," Tamotto stammered. "Sh - she did have a very faint heart beat .." He finished finally, sounding he was trying to diagnose her with something.  
  
"You put the wires on the wrong side!" Kashi said, also sounding annoyed. Bardock turned around and hid his face so no one could see him laughing. " Please don't be mad at Bardock" Kashi asked Freiza, softening her voice. " He knows that we Renicians can take a very hard beating and recover in only a day or so."  
  
" Well then Bardock," Freiza started, sounding impressed. "You should be rewarded for being the only Saiyin to know something that I didn't." Bardock only nodded. "As for you Tamotto, let this be a lesson to you. Never lie to me!" Freiza formed a small ball of energy that he would consider very weak, and threw it at Tamotto. Even though it would have felt like nothing Freiza, for Tamotto, it was like being hit by a truck. "You may leave now Badock. Thank you for coming by Kashi - oh, but before you leave, could you come with me?"  
  
"Sure.." Kashi replied, looking questionaly at Bardock, who just shruged.  
  
"Kashi kashi kashi," Freiza began. "That chair you transformed was very expensive."  
  
"The one that I turned into a metal dragon?"  
  
"Yes, that one. I would have killed most people for ruining a good chair. However, the metal that you turned the chair into was wirth much more then the chair. I was wondering, can you do that to many items?"  
  
"Give me a type of metal, and I can turn it into that stuff. Unfortunately, I can only do that spell so many times a year - that's how long it takes me to recover. I can make you a dragon like the first one once every month."  
  
"Excellent, in exactly one month, I want a dagon like the first, but with diamonds in the eyes."  
  
"Alright Freiza" Kashi turned to leave.  
  
"One last thing Kashi." Freiza looked her in the eyes." Make one mistake on the dragon, and you're dead! Got that?!"  
  
"Yes sire!" With that, Kashi sped off towards her room, feeling strangely hollow inside. "Am I going to have to make a dragon every month? Magic wasn't ment fpr this sort of thing......' Kashi was so busy thinking that she didn't even notice that she had passed her room, and the person waiting for her outside of it. 


End file.
